Unexpected Love
by STRiKE UP THE BAND AND MAKE THE FiREFliES DANCE
Summary: Jay and Emma story. Two people find love in an unexpected way. FiNiShEd!
1. Hes back

Hey! This is my first chapter. I hope you all like it! R and R! I do not own these characters.

Mrs. Kwan kept going on and on about some book by some dead guy. Nobody in the class was listening. It was to hot to listen. Emma had her eyes fixed on the window thinking back to those nights and the ravine last year. Jay was her dream guy then. Not because of him but because she felt safe around him. After the shooting she looked to Sean and he left. Jay was just there. It happened so quick. She could hear Chris and his gang of friends making fun of her disease. She had got it treated and she was over it but nobody else would forget about it. Jays bright orange car caught her eye in the parking lot. Jay climbed out and so did Alex. All they did was fight now, and for some reason Emma loved to watch. Of course Emma liked watching everybody as long as she didn't have to pay attention to her life. Her life was made of nothing but sadness ad heartbreak. She wanted out or at least she wanted to focus on something else..

The bell rang. Chester sat up and nudged Emma in her arm. "So, Emmalee. Ya wanna hang tonight? I figured we could have another game slash movie night. You in?" Chester smiled. Emma liked having a guy friend around that she could confide in and really talk to without having to worry about falling in love or anything like that. "Sure that sounds great! Can you give me a ride?" Emma would have driven herself but her mom had totally ran into the car pulling in the drive way because she was focused on baby Jack. Her car wouldn't be ready for three more days. Bummer. "Sure Emmalee meet me at my car after next period." Chester said and then kind of ruffled Emma's hair as he always did.

Emma was happy to go to MI class. Her friends were there and it was a fun class. She sat in her usual seat with Manny, JT, Liberty, and Toby at the table by the door. Behind their table sat Ashley, Craig, Ellie, and Marco. And the table over sat Jay and his posse, who surprisingly showed up today. Emma always listened to everyone's conversations around her, she loved it. Emma listened for about 10 minutes until her dad Mr. Simpson walked in to teach. She was so happy to see him teaching again. So was he. Things were almost back to normal. Almost.

About 30 minutes into class a knock came to the door. Emma couldn't believe her eyes. Sean was standing there. Sean. Her Sean. Well technically Ellie's Sean. But Emma knew Ellie had moved on with a guy named Eddie. But by the look on Ellie's face, they were over as soon as Sean came through that door. Mr. Simpson told the class that Sean was back to join us again. He then told Sean to have a seat. The only empty just happened to be next to Emma's. Fantabulous. "Hey Emma." Sean said in his normal tone. Emma jumped up and hugged him. He was after all a great ex-boyfriend and great friend. They had exchanged letters ever since he left. They sat down. "You didn't tell me you were coming back!" Emma said surprised. "I figured it would be a nice surprise. Its great to see you Em." Sean said smiling. "Nice to see you to Sean." Emma replied.

Emma couldn't help but notice the tension in the room. Emma's friends were happy to see him. But everyone else, just looked lost. Emma glanced at Ellie. Ellie was fixated on Sean. She looked as if she were going to cry but held back tears. Emma saw Jay and his gang walking over to greet Sean. Oh no. Emma had never told Sean about the ravine and she did not want to face a jerk like Jay. Jay was there though and Emma knew she had to get this over with. "Sean, nice to see ya back. Are you a changed person to good for an old friend now or what man?" Jay said in his smart ass tone with his eyebrows raised. "I'm never to good for an old friend. Pick me up at 7 and we can hang." Sean said with a nod then turned to Emma. "You to Emma, you coming?"

Emma glanced at Jay. Jay just stared he knew Sean wouldn't have known about last year. Alex chimed in, "Your seriously inviting green peace? Freak." Sean shot an evil look at Alex, " SHUT IT ALEX!" Sean yelled. Jay smiled, "Glad to have ya back man." Alex was not happy about that comment. Jay turned to Emma, "You coming or not Greenpeace." Emma replied aggregated, "Not if you keep calling me greenpeace." Jay looked her in the eye and got about an inch to her face, "Deal Nelson." For some reason in that instant Emma wanted to jump Jay. Not the kinda jump where you'd kill a person. She wanted to jump on him and well ya get the picture. "Seven it is then I'll be at Sean's. The bell rang. Emma walked out the door and Manny followed quickly. "Whoa talk about tension. So do you like Jay or what?" Manny nosed around. "MANNY! You've got to be kidding! Jay Hogart? Are you nuts? That fag! Ugg Manny that's gross." Emma yelled, not sure if she meant it. Manny was taken back by Emma's reaction. "Sorry Em. Didn't mean anything by it. Friday night your place we can have a total girls night. Love."

Review!


	2. Boys and Makeup

Chapter 2 Boys and Makeup

Emma breathed for a moment before walking to Chester's car. Chester smiled when he saw her and Emma couldn't help but love that smile, but she knew that's the only thing she could LOVE about him. He was like a brother to her and she loved that. "Ready Emmalee?" Chester smiled as he opened the door for her. When Emma got settled in the car she couldn't help but notice Jay was staring straight at her. When he saw her looking he jumped in his car and drove off immediately.

When Emma got into Chester's house she noticed his brother Ricky was sitting on the couch. Oh great Emma thought to herself.Ricky was a little pervert that had a crush on Emma since the day they moved in. "Well Miss Nelson your looking f-i-n-e. How about you drop Chester here and you come see what a real man is?"Ricky said trying to act sexy. "How about you drop dead?" Emma said and Chester couldn't help but laugh at that one. About six Emma said goodbye and walked home to get ready. She didn't know what to expect that night But for some reason she wanted to look sexy while doing it. Emma couldn't help it. She loved the way her body had grown. In one summer she had gotten all the right curves in all the right places. Every guy at school couldn't help but noticed. She was a white. blonde version of Manny. Literally. Emma dressed in a short black skirt that looked like it came out of a teenage horror movie full of whores. But Emma loved it. She finished the look with an oh-so-reveling tank and black jacket and pulled her hair in a pony tail.

Emma walked to Sean's and was surprisingly not nervous. A little afraid of Alex but that was it. She knocked on Sean's door and his brother answered. "SEAN! NELSON IS HERE!" Come on in." Sean's brother called out. "Tell her to come on back." Sean replied. Emma heard and walked into Sean's room. Sean was sitting on the bed reading some car magazine. He put it down and turned around to face Emma. To him, she looked amazing. He should have been thinking of Ellie but couldn't help but remember all the great times with Emma. The way she had grown up made him want her more. He remembered her as a little girl who wanted to save whales and didn't care about guys. Now she was a full grown woman who he couldn't help but start to fall for. "Hey Emma!" Sean said and gave her a great big hug.

"Hey you. What did you do on your first day back?" Emma said smiling at him. But she kept thinking of Jay. "Ugg. I ran into Ellie at the coffee shop but I ducked before she saw me." Sean said annoyed. "What's with you two now?" Emma said curiously. "NOTHING!" Sean said but didn't get to finish because he could hear Jays horn in the driveway. Emma and Sean went outside to great Jay and Alex. "Alex you get in the back with Sean. Green- I mean Nelson you get up front with me." Nobody except jay was happy with that situation but they all could grin and bear it. "Where to?" Jay asked. "There's a party at Treys tonight." Alex said. Without a word Jay blasted the stereo and took off.


	3. Its Party Time

Don't forget to review!

The car pulled into a street full of cars. "I'll drop you all off and park." Jay said pulling up to the door. Alex, Sean, and Emma got out but Emma jumped back in and Jay took off to park the car. Jay couldn't help but laugh at the fact the Emma got in the car. "Look Jay, I don't want anything said to Sean about last year, k?" "Whatev Em Whatev." Jay parked and Emma went to open the door but Jay locked it. "What are you doing?" Emma asked Jay. At this point she was extremely annoyed. "Are you considering Sean?" Jay asked staring straight ahead at another car in front of him.

"Considering Sean as what?" Emma asked, knowing the answer. "As a boyfriend." Jay answered. This time he looked over at her green eyes and he couldn't help but notice very detail in them and fall in love with her eyes. This was Jay Hogart were talking about. Jay didn't fall in love with anything except cars. But ever since the ravine he couldn't help but think about her all the time. He watched her whenever she was near him. Every move. He had been caught a few times but acted like nothing happened.

"Sean and I were a thing but now, were friends. That's it. I have other guys on my mind." Emma answered, half lying and half telling the truth. "Ok, Its Party Time." Jay said, happy with the answer he got. He jokingly put his arm around Emma and walked into the party. Emma and Jay separated. Jay went to find Alex. Emma saw Manny, Jimmy, and Marco. "Hey guys." Emma said. "Hey Em." They all replied. For the next hour Manny and Emma hung out and watched the party people. But then something caught her eye. Sean and his old friend, Jim Bean. "I got to take care of something Manny, ttyl." Emma said and followed Sean into a bedroom.

"SEAN! What are you thinking drinking again? You remember what happened last time. You cant do this!" Emma screamed. "Relax Em. I'm not drinking it, Jay asked me to hide it so he wouldn't drink it cause he is trying to quit." Sean said laughing. He liked that Emma was so concerned. They were about to start talking when Jay walked in. He did not look happy.


	4. The Breakup

Chapter 4 The Breakup

Jay took his hands and wiped everything off of the dressers in the room. He started throwing things and it seemed like he was actually growling. Emma grabbed his arms and laid him down. She looked around but Sean had gone. She couldn't help but wander where he went. "Jay what's wrong?" Emma asked, concerned. "Alex, GRRRRRRRRRR!" He roared. "She broke up with me. "

"What? Why? When?" By this point Emma couldn't believe her ears. Alex and Jay were together forever. They were the longest lasting couple at Degrassi. "She said she needed a more serious relationship and she had been cheating on me with a guy named Tom and she said that he wanted them to be together for real so… yeah." Jay actually had a tear coming down his cheek. Emma hugged him and then they turned out the lights and just laid down to talk. "Did you love her?" Emma asked. "No, I just liked being with her, ya know?" Jay replied.

"Are you gonna try to get her back?"

"No, I'm sick of her doing this. It isn't the first time."

"Did you try to get her back then?"

"Every time, but not now."

"Well, if you ever need to talk I'm here."

They were both ready to go home so Jay and Emma dropped Sean off and headed for Emma's. "There's no lights on Em. Are you ok here?" Jay asked. "My parents are out of town for the week and Jack is spending the night at a friends house. You look tired, do you wanna crash here?" Emma asked. Without a word Jay shut off the car and took the key out of the ignition. They went down to Emma's room. Emma changed and Jay took his top off and pants off leaving him in boxers. Emma came back down and found jay looking fantabulous without a shirt, right then she wanted to jump him. He was looking at pictures of her and her friends and family. He smiled and said aloud, "She's cute in these."

Emma laughed. Jay thought he was alone so by now he was madly blushing. Emma pretended not to notice. "You can sleep down here or upstairs, it doesn't matter." Emma said. Hoping she he would stay downstairs with her. "Like I would leave you here alone all by yourself." Jay smirked. They climbed into bed and Emma was asleep in five minutes. Jay just laid there and watched her sleep. He liked her like this. At home, relaxed. He couldn't believe it but, he was thinking of kissing her, right there. He leaned in and she moved in her sleep. He smiled and moved her closer to him and fell asleep with her in his arms.


	5. Breakfast With Friends

The next morning Jay woke up alone in Emma's room. This peaked his curiosity so he put on his gangster looking black jeans and headed upstairs. When he opened the door he could smell the aroma of bacon, waffles, sausage, and a few other breakfast items. "UH-OH!" Jack exclaimed when he saw Jay. "You go stairs its surprise!" Baby Jack pointed at the stairs. Emma confused, turned around with a spatula in her hand. When she saw Jay standing in the door way she screamed and slipped on a piece of egg. _Great Move Em! _Emma thought to herself. "Need help?" Jay held out his hand to help her up. Baby Jack ran over to check her for bruises.

Jay took her arm and pulled her up. She landed about two centimeters away from his face. They both stood there staring at each other for what seemed an eternity. They started to move in closer and were about to have a little lip action. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and the timers went off and baby Jack screamed. "Can you get the door?" Emma said and ran off to help Jack and finish cooking. Jay stood there wandering whether he should go grab her or get the door. The door bell rang again. He knew his answer. He sighed tilted his head back and walked to the door.

"Whaddya want?" Jay said while opening the door. "I want to see Emma." Sean said.

"What are you doing here?" Jay question.

"I think you should answer that question HOGART!" Sean shouted.

"What's going on?" Emma exclaimed.

"Sean decided to pay us a visit." Jay smirked.

Emma shook her head and gave Sean a hug. "Hey Sean. You want to join us for breakfast?"

"Love to." Sean answered smiling. The door rang again. "I'll make myself useful." Jay said reaching for the door. But he was cut off when Jack ran up and answered it.

"MANNY!" Jack shrieked. "Hey baby Jack! I smell pancakes!" Manny said.

"Jay? What are you- never mind come on." Manny didn't want to know.

Manny, Emma, Sean, Jay, and baby Jack sat down for breakfast. Surprisingly they enjoyed it. There was actual laughter until Sean decided to bring up things that shouldn't have been talked about. "So, Emma and Jay. Are you all… a couple or what?" Emma and Jay looked at each other for an instant. "No Cameron were not a couple. I got to get going." Jay said nervously and got up. "Thanks for breakfast Em I will see you later." Jay said and left. "Thank you for that Sean." Emma said sarcastically. "What!" Sean said annoyed. "I'm gonna put baby Jack down for a nap. Come on boy." Manny said and headed upstairs with Jack.

By this point Emma was at the sink washing dishes trying to avoid talking to Sean. "Emma. What's going on? Why was Jay here? Honestly." Sean walked up right behind her and put his arms around her, Emma knew she couldn't avoid talking to him now. "Jay spent the night, but nothing happened. We just slept. He was to tired to drive." Sean and Emma stared at each other for a few seconds. Sean still had her in his arms. Manny was at the bottom of the stairs watching. Jay walked back in realizing he had no shirt, jacket, or hat. He stopped when he saw Sean and Emma. Sean pulled Emma in and gave her a tight hug and was about to kiss her on the forehead before she pulled away. "Sean I cant do this again." Emma said and ran to her room. Manny started to run after her but Jay stopped her, "Let me handle this one." Sean saw Jay was on hi way to Emma's room. "NO WAY HOGART!" Sean yelled at Jay. "Back off Cameron." Jay said and continued downstairs. "Emma?"


	6. Taking Care of Emma

Jay got to the bottom of the stairs and he could hear Emma crying, "Please just go away Jay." Emma managed to snuffle out. "Nope not going anywhere." Jay said. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Emma asked Jay still trying to hide her tear dripped eyes. "Because I want to be near you. If you let people see how great you are you wouldn't have a name like green peace." Jay joked. Emma laughed and laid her head on Jays lap. "Thanks." Emma said. "No prob." Jay answered.

Emma woke up alone. She realized she left Jack alone. In two seconds Emma was in the living room. There she saw Jay putting in a Sesame Street video for Jack. "Awe thanks Jay." Emma said smiling at Jack. Jay glanced over at Emma. _Damn she even looks hot in pajamas and her hair all a mess. How am I supposed to get out of this one? I cant believe this. I don't have feelings like this. I cant be… can I? This is crazy. Stop it Jay just stop it! _"Look Em, I really have to go. I'll uh see ya at school tomorrow, k?" Jay walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead and ran out the door before she could say anything.

R and R!


	7. Tom

Emma walked into school the next morning not knowing what to expect. She walked over to Manny's locker, she knew there would be no surprises there. "Hey Manny. You still coming over tonight?" Emma asked smiling. Manny turned around bright and sunshiny as usual, "Of course Hun!" Emma heard whooping and hollering in the hall. Instantly the two girls ran over to see what was happening. Alex was macking on some guy who was totally not her type. Emma guessed this was Tom. Tom had on a Hollister polo and Abercrombie khaki shorts finished off with sandals from American Eagle. He was a true prep and Alex was miss step off or I'll kick your ass. Well, nobody saw it coming.

miled happy with the answer he got. "Great see you then." Ellie was running up after him trying to catch up. "This should be interesting. Talk to you later." Emma said to Manny and walked off. Manny was to busy to listen she was fixated on Tom.


	8. Luchtime

Chapter 8 Lunchtime

Jay approached the stop sign in his car. "This is crazy. I cant let her do this. I'm over it." He turned his car around and headed back to school for lunch. Emma looked around for Sean. She was surprised to see Jay, Amy, Tom, and Alex sitting with him. "Maybe I can run out the back." Too late, Sean had already saw her. "Emma over here!" He called out. Alex broke up from her make out session. "Nobody here wants her eating with us." "You sure about that? Jay looked pretty cozy with her yesterday." Sean raised his eyebrows and everyone's mouth dropped. "Did I miss something?" Emma asked, noticing everybody's mouth down to the floor.

Sean attempted to put his arm around her but Emma pulled away. "Look Emma we need to talk." Emma glanced at Jay who was staring right at her. She quickly looked back at Sean. "Yeah?" "I was wondering if you-uh wanted to go out with me. I mean I know that your single and all." Sean nervously asked. Emma looked back at Jay. She did not want to be with Sean. She wanted Jay. But did he want her? _Say yes. You all are great together. **No what about Jay? **What about him he doesn't care about you. **He might. Look at those eyes. **They are kinda cute. **STOP IT! **_"I'll uh think about it ok. I have an offer from Chester I have to consider." Emma said trying to cover it up.

"CHESTER! YOU WOULD ACTUALLY THINK ABOUT CHESTER! COME ON EMMA!" Jay shouted without thinking. "At least its better than you Hogart." Sean snapped back. "I have got to get out of this place." Emma said. Emma ran out of the cafeteria and to the parking lot. She climbed in her newly repaired beetle she then realized she had no purse or key. "SHIT!" Emma screamed. "Emma Nelson! I'm surprised at you!" Jay said jokingly acting surprised. "You left your purse." He said climbing into the passenger seat. "Where are we going?" Jay said handing her the purse. Emma sat it down and laid back her seat. "Should I say yes to Sean?" Emma asked hoping she knew the answer.

"Do you want to say yes to Sean or to Chester." Jay asked in an aggravated tone.

"Neither."

Jay smiled. "Really?"

"Really. I like someone else."

"Who?"

"Nunya. Lets get out of here."


	9. Jays Place and Great Dates

Jay was not happy with the word nunya. He wanted her. _Maybe its me. No. Emma isn't dumb enough to fall for someone like me. I wish she was. No not like that. I mean I think its great that she's smart. Oh shutup Jay._

"Lets go to my place." Jay suggested. "No interruptions there."

"You don't have parents?"

"Never home. The house will be empty. WiNk! WiNk!"

"Haha. Jay. Haha."

They pulled into his driveway and went up the sidewalk. Jay unlocked the door and went up to his room. Emma followed. "Great House Jay!" Emma said. "I know right?" Jay said like some teenage prep cheerleader who wants everyone to love her. Emma collapsed on the bed. Jay laid down next to her.

"So wanna talk about your mystery man?"

"No."

"Oh come on at least give me some hints."

This should be fun Emma thought to herself. "He's tall, fantabulous hair, a total sweetheart whether he admits it or not, great body, and beautiful lips and eyes that could make anyone fall in love with him." Emma said happy with her description.

"Sounds like me." Jay smirked.

"A little bit, but you're a little more complicated and hard to understand." Emma joked.

Emma closed her eyes and just laid in the quiet. She felt Jays body get off the bed. She didn't want to open her eyes. She wanted to stay here forever. She was starting to drift off when suddenly she felt Jays body push up against her and heir lips smashed together. They kissed for what seemed an eternity. "Oh my god. You're a great kisser Jay." Emma grinned. Then she realized what just happened. "OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! You kissed me. No. how could you? Why did you? Ugg." Emma turned towards the door and stopped herself. The next thing she knew she was jumping on Jay. He turned over on top of her. Emma opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by his lips. After a long makeout session Emma rolled over so she could talk. "I need to know what to say to Sean. He's going to wander why I am saying no if I'm not taken. I have no choice but to say yes to him." Emma turned so Jay wouldn't see her wipe a tear.

"Sean isn't your only option you know. You've got that other guy and you've got me. Would you uh consider me?"

"But what about the other guy?" Fully knowing Jay was the other guy.

"There really is another guy?"

"Yes." Emma said. Jay got up and walked to his dresser. Jay Hogart actually had to fight back tears. Emma saw his expression and she couldn't help but love him. She walked over and ran her hands across his shirtless back then moved in closer to his ear. She whispered, "The only guy that I want to be with is you Jay. You with your beautiful eyes and great lips and wonderful body and soft hair and that heart of yours that you like to hide. Believe it or not, you the one." Jay smiled and picked her up and threw her on the bed. He playfully kissed her neck and shoulders. "RING RING!" Emma's cell started buzzing. She picked it up. It was Sean. "Hey Sean." Emma said trying to act happy to hear his voice. "Meet me at The Dot in the fifteen." She grabbed her things and crawled out bed. "Do you need a ride to go get your car _honey_?" Trying to make a joke. "Why yes my darling I do." Jay joked back.

Emma and Jay pulled into the school kissed and went their separate ways. Emma was not excited about what she had to do. But she did have an idea. She picked up her phone and dialed Ellie's number. Ellie Picked up. "Hello, Ellie speaking."

"Ellie, its Emma Nelson. I have a chance for you to get Sean back. Come to the dot I'll be at a table with him. When I leave its your call ok?" Emma hung up the phone and drove off to the dot. When she arrived she saw Sean at a table alone and Ellie at a table in the back. She nodded at Ellie and joined Sean at a table. "Hey Emma!" Sean greeted her so happily.

"Sean I need to tell you something. I don't think your gonna like it. I'm dating Jay. Before you say anything I really don't want to lose a good friend so don't be mad at me. I'm so sorry Sean." Emma confessed to him and she thought it would be okay.

"I could never be mad at you." Sean said sounding disappointed. After a few minutes of friendly talk Emma left the dot. When she looked in the window she saw Ellie make her move. Emma picked up her phone to call Jay. The answering machine picked up. "Jay. Its Emma. I did it and I planted Ellie on him. Call me or something later. I love you.


	10. Suprise Guest

A few minutes later she pulled in her drive and headed in the door. She was alone in the house and she decided to take a shower and watch some television. About thirty minutes into "Pretty In Pink" the doorbell rang. She jumped up to go get the door hoping it was Jay or Manny. When she got to the door it shoved open before she even touched the handle. It was Ricky. "Okay Miss Emma if your not gonna let me have fun with you then I guess I'm gonna have to make you have fun with me. Its your call." Ricky was thrusting her on the couch.

"I would never want to have any kind of fun with you! Get off me now! My parents and Manny will be here any minute!" Emma kept shouting for help but Ricky was in no mood to get off or to hear her screaming. "Okay you, if you cant keep your mouth shut I'll shut it for you." Ricky pulled duct tape out of his bag. "Please stop this Ricky please! HELP! HELP!" Emma kept screaming but nobody answered. Nobody.


	11. The Morning After

Emma woke up in pain and had bruises all over her body. She was alone in the house. She couldn't help but wander where her parents and Manny were. She put on a jacket Jay had left at her house a few days ago and walked into the kitchen. She found a note.

_Emma,_

_Dad isn't doing so good and we had to go to a hospital in New York. Sorry honey. We will be home in a few days. I will try to call._

_Love, Mom_

That answered that. Emma didn't even want to know why Manny didn't show. She just wanted to go downstairs and cry. About ten minutes later her phone rang. "Hey Em! Sorry I didn't show. Are you crying? Are you ok? Emma I'm on my way." Emma didn't get to say a word. But she was glad to not be alone. When Manny got there Emma told her everything that happened in the day and Manny tried to comfort her over it. Finally Manny got her to sleep. Manny heard a knock at the door so she went upstairs to answer it.

"Hey Jay. We need to talk." Manny whispered. Manny told him what happened and Jay asked her to leave. Manny took the hint and grabbed her things. Jay took a deep breath and went downstairs. At first he couldn't tell anything was wrong. He went to lay down next to her and saw the bruises and scratches. By this point the was filled with sorrow and anger. He leaned in to hold her and noticed she was wearing his jacket. He smiled and kissed her softly.

Emma opened her eyes and saw him laying there with her. "Jay." Emma cried in a weak voice. "Who did this Em?" Jay whispered. "Chester's brother Ricky." Emma answered to weak to hold back the facts. Jay gave her a tight squeeze and a kiss on the forehead and left to find Ricky. Emma was to weak to even wander where he was going.


	12. Fixing the Problem

Jay ran two houses down. He pounded on the door and Chester answered. "Chester where is Ricky?" Jay shouted."I'm right here who are you?" Ricky answered. Jay walked up to him. "Your gonna pay for what you did to Emma." Chester figured out what happened and ran to check on Emma. Jay grabbed Ricky by the neck and pounded his fist into his stomach about fifteen times. By then Ricky was knocked out and in pain. "Don't you ever come near her again!" Jay then trusted his foot into Ricky's side and left.

He returned to Emma's house and fixed her some dinner and the three of them ate in her bed. About nine Chester said goodbye and returned to find Ricky crying to his mother. Emma took a shower and then went back to her room. Jay was collapsed in her bed. Emma took his hat and sunglasses off and then crawled in next to him.


	13. Good News and Bad Girls

A few weeks later things were kind of back to normal. Her and Jay were getting closer and closer by the minute. Sean and Ellie were never apart. But one thing wasn't going to good. Tom and Alex broke up. That meant Emma had to protect her territory. Big time. She stood at her locker and fooled with some books. Jay came up behind her and planted a kiss on her neck. "Emma look at this." Jay handed her a report card and another piece of paper.

Emma unfolded the report card. An A, four B's, and one C+. "Oh My Goodness "Jay this is great! I'm so proud of you!" Emma reached up and gave him a huge hug knocking them both to the ground. They both just sat there laughing. "Look at the other paper." Jay said. Emma opened it up. It was two college recommendations for the same college Emma was attending. "AHHH!" Emma screamed and dog piled him with a million kisses. Jay playfully returned the favor.

"Excuse you two." It was Alex. Jay and Emma couldn't believe their eyes. Since the whole Tom thing Alex had turned into an Abercrombie chick and was transferring to spend her last year at some ritzy rich school in NYC. " I need to talk NOW!" Alex demanded and grabbed Jay pulling him to a wall across the hallway. Emma pretended to fool around in her locker but she was really listening.

"I'm leaving in two weeks." Alex teased playing with Jays jacket and his hair.

"Don't care." Jay said trying to get her away.

"I'll be over at seven and I wont take no for an answer." Alex say and ran off before Jay could say anything. Emma winced at the thought of what was going to happen and what Alex wanted from Jay.

Jay walked over to Emma and reached his hand out to put it on her shoulder. Emma slapped it away. "Were gonna be late for MI." She ran off. "Emma wait!" Jay shouted but Emma was in no mood to listen. Emma walked into MI and a few seconds later so did Jay. He sat next to Emma.

"Emma, I don't want anything to do with Alex trust me." Jay pleaded.

"Jay, come on. Can you honestly say you have no feelings for her whatsoever?"

"The only feelings I have for her are dislike. Would I have worked so hard to get into college with you if I like Alex?"

Emma couldn't resist those eyes but she wanted to investigate further. "Alright class lets start." The MI sub said.


	14. Protecting Her Property

Emma made up her mind. At six thirty she got in her car and drove about three houses down from Jays. She could see him in his room dancing around with himself. She couldn't help but laugh. About ten minutes later he made his way to he kitchen and sat by the window with the phone. He held it up to his ear and Emma's cell rang. "Hello sweetheart." Emma joked. She was glad Alex hadn't showed up. Yet. The two talked on the phone for about 15 minutes and Emma kept it a secret that she was watching him. Emma and Jay both saw Alex's car pull into the driveway. "I got to go." Emma said and hung up. Jay looked at the phone confused and stepped outside.

He didn't have a shirt on. Who can resist Jay Hogart with no shirt on? Not me. "What are you doing here? Get back in your car" Jay yelled at Alex. "No! I'm here to have fun with an old toy of mine." Alex joked. Emma couldn't hear anything after that there was just a lot of pointing. She got out of her car and walked towards the porch. When she got to the steps they didn't see her there. "Jay stop arguing with me!" Alex pushed him on the ground and jumped on him and pushed her kips against his. Emma had enough. She reached over and grabbed Alex and punched her right in the jaw. It was unbelievable. She punched Alex so hard a tooth came out! This is Emma Nelson here. Emma punched Alex! By this point everyone was in shock. Alex was embarrassed and wanted out. "Whatever." Alex said and drove off. Emma started to walk to her car but Jay stopped her. "Whoa." Jay said.

"I know." Emma replied. "I shouldn't have done that I'm so sorry. I guess I just didn't like the idea of another girl on you." Emma was about to break down. "Why would I be mad at you. That's the best thing anyone ever did for me! Emma Nelson I love you!" They both laughed as rain started to fall. "Do you mean that?" Emma asked nervous to hear the answer. Jay who had been looking at the sky turned around and looked at her. Her head was facing the ground and she was twiddling her fingers, He loved that. She always did it when she got nervous. He grabbed her and pulled her in closer. "Always." Jay replied.

Emma looked up into Jays bright blue eyes. "I love you to Jay." Emma whispered wrapping her arms around her neck. "You want to dance?" Jay asked. "There's no music." Emma laughed. "I can make music." Jay started to hum a song neither of them knew. Jay twirled Emma and moved her in closer. "You ready Emma? 3...2...1..." They leaned in and their lips pressed against each other.

* * *

**I have a new fanfiction coming up. Its coming along great! R + R!**


	15. Its Over, The End

**This is the end of the chapter. Im working on another one now called, Mistakes and Dates. I also have more stories that are going to be great! I cant wait to start posting them. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and support!**


End file.
